Bazaar (Final Fantasy XII)
::Not to be confused with Muthru Bazaar, a section of Rabanastre where the Clan Provisioner is located. The Bazaar is a special shop menu in Final Fantasy XII. Whenever a player sells enough quantities of certain loot, new items will become available. The bazaar can be accessed from any shop, and all item quantities sold are carried over to every shop. Some of the game's ultimate weapons can only be obtained here. In the International Zodiac Job System, the version exclusive weapons replace the weapons that the bazaar normally produces (for example: selling the loot necessary for Orochi will produce the Orochi N instead). Sage Knowledge How the Bazaar works For example, to get the Canopic Jar, the player will need to sell three specific items. The items can be sold at any shop, and don't need to be sold at the same time. It is good to bear in mind though that common ingredients might get used by a different recipe, not the particular one the player is after. To be 100% sure the item needed is obtained, the player will have to sell just the particular ingredients for that item, all at once at one single sell session, then exit the sale menu to get the item. The player may sell the ingredients at any time, as the game will remember the items sold, and at what quantity. #Sell at a store the following: ##Phobos Glaze x1 ##Horakhty's Flame x1 ##Deimos Clay x1 #Leave the sell menu and there should be new items at the bazaar: Morbid Urn at 250,000 gil, revealed to be the Canopic Jar when the player buys it. Bazaar Glitch When items are sold at the Bazaar, the game remembers how many items have been sold at any point of the game. While the items can be sold whenever, when any item is purchased at the Bazaar using a certain ingredient, the number of said items in stock drops to zero. Therefore, if there are two items that both use, say, two Bone Fragments to make, and the player has sold six Bone Fragments to the Bazaar when one of the items is purchased, the number of Bone Fragments in the Bazaar's 'memory' drops to zero, meaning the player will need to farm more Bone Fragments for the second item requiring that ingredient. This glitch, however, also works the other way around, to the player's advantage, because if both items become available before either is purchased, the player only needs the two Bone Fragments, that can be used for both items, so instead of needing four (two for each item), one would only need two (two is used for both items simultaneously). Ingredients This is a list of every bazaar good in the game. Once an item has been bought, the ingredient quantity for that item is reduced back to 0. Swords Greatswords Note: The Wyrmhero Blade also counts as a Key Item. Katana Ninja Swords Spears Poles Bows and Arrows Crossbows and Bolts Guns and Shots Axes and Hammers Daggers Staves Hand-bombs and Bombs Light Armor Heavy Armor and Shields Mystic Armor Accessories Items *''' Available more than once. Loot '''* Available more than once. Key Items International Zodiac Job System Some of the items unlock through the baazar in the international version are different in ingredients, amount, content and cost. Mystic Armor Guns and Shots Bows and Arrows Light Armor Greatswords Category: Final Fantasy XII Monographs The Monographs are special items in the bazaar, which make monsters sometimes drop rarer sorts of loot. Not gotten by selling different kinds of loot, they are acquired by fulfilling certain conditions. Once these conditions have been met, they will appear in the bazaar like normal, under the name Forgotten Grimoire. Some monsters' new drops, such as the Throat Wolf Blood that Worgens drop with the hunter's monograph, are rare and expensive, but many monsters will also drop nearly worthless Pebbles. See Also *Loot Category: Final Fantasy XII